Mad Libs
by coolieofreak
Summary: Bella gets ahold of a Mad libs book and shares it with the Cullens. Rating for Emmetts chapter. Just randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Della has a Mad Libs book & shares with the Cullens

**Bella has a Mad Libs book & shares with the Cullens. Mad Libs is a little book that you fill in the missing words, but you have to write down the words before you read the story.**

**I own a Mad Lib book that I took the mini stories out of, but I only own that one book and nothing else! Lol By the way these are all mine so some words I have may make sound totally crazy!**

"What is this?" Edward asked. "Mad Libs." I said reading the title of the book that was in his head. "I can see that, but what is it?" Edward asked again. "You have never done a Mad Lib?" I asked shocked. He just shook his head. "I did them as a child all the time here let me see it." I pulled the book out of his hands.

"Plural noun?" I asked.

"What"

"That's not a plural noun." I said sarcasticly.

"Umm" He looked around. "Pants." He said. I wrote it down.

"Verb ending in ING" I ordered.

"stalking" Now he was being more random. I smiled.

"Noun"

"Pickle"

I looked at him, but wrote it down anyway.

"Noun"

"Rainbow"

"Plural noun"

"Bones"

"Part of Body"

"Cheeks"

I laughed I knew he meant cause of my blush, but I was still kind of funny.

"Noun"

"Jeez Umm Vampire"

"Verb ending in ING"

"Dancing"

"Adjective"

"Beautiful"

"Part of body"

"Finger"

"Verb ending in ING"

"Kissing"

"Noun"

"Blush"

"Noun"

"Cowboy"

That one caught me by surprise. "What?" I asked.

"Cowboy" he repeated. That's what I thought. I wrote it down also.

"Part of body"

"Elbow"

"Adverb"

"Fastly"

"And last Part of body. Make it plural."

"Toes"

I filled out the rest of the story. "Ok, Edward are you read for complete stupidness?" I asked. "I think I can handle it" He said flirtatiously.

I started to read it.

"Afraid of the Dark.

I was home alone and scared out of my _pants. _I could hear the wind _stalking_ and off in the distance a _pickle_ was howling. I crossed the room, locked the _Rainbow, _and climbed into bed pulling the _bones_ over my _cheeks. _Then it happened! I could hear the _vampire dancing _up the _beautiful _stairs. My _Finger _started to chatter and my knees were _kissing. _The _blush _was thrust open and there was a huge _cowboy _with hair all over his _elbow. _It was my father. "Hi, we're home," he said _fastly. _"Hope you weren't afraid of staying home alone." "No" I said lying through my _toes."_

I was laughing through the whole thing. I finally calmed down enough to notice Edward in deep thought. "Edward?" I asked.

"I don't get it." He said.

"That is the point." I smiled.

"Ohh kayyy" He dragged his word out. "I bet Emmett would find something like that fun" He said trying to insult me I think, but it just gave me a good idea. "Your right lets go" I said as I headed down stairs and out the door to his car.


	2. Chapter 2 emmet

Ok my cousin did this one, and I well admit I changed the wording, but not the meaning

**Ok my cousin did this one, and I well admit I changed the wording, but not the meaning. I didn't want to rate something as stupid as this M so I just kind of used my perverted mind and changed it. I thought this one was pretty good after we finished it you tell me! I also changed names!**

We got the house in no time. "I don't know if this is the best time Bella." Edward warned. "It's the perfect time!" I said excitedly. I had no idea what was going on, but I may have had too much sugar today and it was slightly getting to me.

I ran in, but tripped. Edward caught me and we walked in together. "Emmett." I said as I walked. I hoped my "I have something you would like plained" voice worked. He was in front of me. He looked funny. His hair was messed up and he had lip stick on he cheek. I laughed at him. "Bella what do you want?" He sad mad.

"Jeez I just wanted to share the funniest thing in the world with you, but I'll go find Jasper." I said walking away. "Ok what is it?" He asked. "MAD LIBS" I yelled. "I don't get it. Did I miss the punch line?" He asked. "No silly we fill it out and make a funny!" I said.

"Umm ok Shoot!"

"Adjective"

"Sexual"

"Adjective"

"Hot"

"Adjective"

"Fun"

"Adverb"

"Heavily"

"Adjective"

"Sexy"

"Person in the room"

"Rosalie"  
"She isn't in the room. Is she?" I looked around, and yepper she was standing right next to him whispering stuff in his ear. ":Ohh"

"Plural noun"

"Clothes"

"Plural noun"

"Toys"

"Plural noun"

"Costumes"

"Last name"

"Cullen"

"Noun"

"Bed"

"Verb"

"Rock –n- Roll"

"Noun"

"Stick"

"Verb"

"Love"

"Noun"

"Sex"

"God Just go. I'm done you two leave." I said grossed out. The just ran upstairs. "Told.." I put my finger up. "Well lets hear it" Alice said. Whoa when did she get here? Oh well.

"My favorite Guru!

If you have _sexual _problems which keep you from leading a _hot_ life, you can generally solve them by _fun_ meditation. It has changed my life _heavily. _Each week m friends and I visit the _sexy_ guru, Mahatama _Rosalie. _We sit in a circle with our _clothes _crossed, we close our _toys _,and make our _Costumes _blank. We begin to chant "Nam Yoho _Cullen_" over and over. By doing this, we become one with nature and discover the true _bed._ If it is impossible for you to visit a guru, you can _rock –n- roll _alone. All you have to do is find a quite _stick_ and meditate and _love _until you achieve peace of _sex."_

We were all laughing. I don't know how long we just sit there laughing, but Edward finally spoke up "Now that was funny"


	3. Chapter 3 myspace

This idea popped in my head, but I already have to fanfictions right now so I am just going to kind of fit the little thing into this story, and have fun with it

**This idea popped in my head, but I already have to fanfictions right now so I am just going to kind of fit the little thing into this story, and have fun with it. Lol**

**I don't own any thing, but I do have a myspace account add me! Link on profile!**

Emmett P.O.V

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I yelled. Bella was trying to get him to do another Mad Libs. He would think me for this. "Yes Emmett" Edward said at me door with a thankful smile on his face. "I don't know" I said. "Well you better think of something quickly because Bella is complaining about me not just reading your mind." He said walking farther into my room.

I sat there and thought for a second. "Well I am already logged onto myspace. Lets see how many Emmett Cullens are out there." I said turning around to type my name in the search bar. "Your kidding that is the best you could come up with" Edward asked. "Shut up it has loaded." I argued back.

"Emmett the Great, Forks, Male." I said the looked at the picture. "Wait that's me" I scrolled down a little. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Forks, Male." I read the next one. "Jeez Emmett how many myspaces do you have?" Edward asked. "One, this one isn't mine." I said confused. The picture was of some wrestler. He looked nothing like me. "Emmett Cullen, Forks, Male. Edward there are a lot of Emmetts in Forks. This one is goth." I said looking up at him. He started to read over my shoulder. "Well that one looks a little like you. Click on it" He said pointing to one close to the end of the page." **(A/N I just randomly picked one after I searched for Emmett. SO I don't own this either.)**

"But I am not 99 years old." I complained. "Your close." He argued. "Fine" I muttered clicking on it. "Eww listen to that song" I complained about the profile song. "Dude why is Bella in front of Rosalie on my friends?" I asked Edward. "This isn't your page remember Emmett. Plus that looks nothing like Bella, or Rose." He said. "True Rose is so much Hotter then that." I said. I went to click on her profile when I noticed something odd. "Edward how many mysaces do you have?" I asked. "One also, why?" He asked. "Look" I pointed to the friends list. "I have three Edwards in my top friends. I don't like you that much" I said getting annoyed. "He looks more like you then yhe guy did me!" I said pissed now. "No Emmett I look nothing like that." Edward simply stated.

"Well lets look at my pics" I said happily and clicking on it. "What the heck. I'm Gay!" I yelled. Edward started laughing at me, and Rose was at the door in no time. "What!" She yelled. "There is a hole bunch of shirtless guys here." I explained to her. "Oh" She let out a deep breath. "Just go to someone else's page." She said walking out of the room.

"Ok" I said backspacing and looking at the list again. "This guy loves Rose" I said clicked on someone's profile. There username was I heart Rosalie! "Jeez Emmett your page looks like Alice gave it a make over." Edward said looking over my shoulder. "This Emmett Has three Edward's in his friends also. Then there is three Bella's, two Jasper's, Victoria, and Jacob." I hissed the last name. Who would put a werewolf in their top? "Click on the page. You need to block him" Edward said. I did as he told him. "Dude he admitted he is a werewolf" I pointed to were it said that. "He also says we are vampires. He has so broke the treaty!" I said "Emmett look at the picture. That's the guy from the convent." Edward said pointing at the picture. "Oh" and then I backspaced back to the search list.

"Hey this looks like Jasper" I said clicking on one. "Maybe if Jasper was gay! Search for me." Edward said jokily at first, but the got serious. I did as he said, but I am going to look me up again later. "500 results. Click on one Emmett." Edward said. Jeez he is being bossy. Smack. I felt his hand make contact with the back of my head. "Sorry Jeez I forgot you were a mind reader." I complained rubbing my head. "You're an idiot" Edward said taking the mouse out of my hand and clicking on one. He clicked on the weird picture of hands holding an apple. "Huh" He mumbled then hit back space. I heard some one walking in the door. "What are you guys doing? I'm Bored." Bella asked. "We are looking up are selves on Myspase." I told her. I saw the excitement grow in her eyes. "Look me up" She said starting to just up and down kind of like Alice does when shopping. "Ok" Edward said typing it in quickly. "Wow there are a lot of Bellas out there" She mumbled. "GO to the next page." I told Edward. "What is with them all saying twilight, and what is with them a having my middle name." Bella asked. "I don't know maybe we should look up twilight" I said. "Huh that's weird" and I got up walking away letting them have my computer. "Dorks" I mumbled leaving my room and picking up Bella's Mad Libs book.


	4. Chapter 4 Mike

**I don't own anything and I am so sorry I haven't been on, I moved schools this year and it has been hard to adjust but now that I am starting Christmas break I think I can write a little more.**

**Em Pov**

I flipped throw the pages. These people had no imagination. I picked up a piece of paper and decided to write my own.

_After a long _________ (adjective) day, I was _________(Verb ending in Ing) in front of the __________(Noun). When to my amazement a _______(Noun) appeared!_

_It was so _________(adjective)! I wanted to just __________ (verb) it, and I did! It was so ________ (adjective)! I _____________ (verb ending in ED) it. It made my day totally _______ (adjective)!_

Now who to get to feel in out? I got out my phone and looked throw my contacts. Mike! Wait why do I have Mikes number? "Oh well!" I said out load then called it.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"Hey it's me."

"Uh Who is me?" Mike asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"Emmett Of course!"

"I'm Confizzled why would you be calling me, and how would I know who it was any way? Wait Emmett Cullen?!?! Do you want to hang out? The most popular guy is calling me! Awesome!" He said very bipolar like.

"No not really… Your weird. I just wanted u to tell me a word" I explained.

"What word? I'd tell you anything." He said.

"Well a lot of words, Have you ever heard of Mad Libs?"

"Yes I have every book ever made" He practically yelled threw the phone. If I wasn't dead I'd kill my self, his voice was way to load.

"Just help me feel my own out ok?"

"Sure, When do you want me over there?" He asked.

"I Don't ever give me an adjective."

"gay"

"Verb with ING"

"Dancing uh I mean Fighting" He corrected him self.

"To late I already wrote down dancing."

"Fine what now?" He asked

"Noun?"

"TV"

"Noun"

"Unicorn"

"Huh?" I had to have heard him correctly I am Emmett the great but unicorn? Really?

"No No I meant Bear, no fish, not desk!" He changed it so quickly I just put down unicorn.

"adjective"

"hot"

"Verb"

"Kiss"

"adjective"

"Awesome"

"Verb in past tense"

"Killed"

"And One more adjective."

"Coolieo!"

"Thanks" I said and hung up.

I filled all the stuff in then read it out loud.

"After a long gay day, I was dancing in front of the TV. When to my amazement a Unicorn appeared!

It was so hot! I wanted to just kiss it, and I did! It was so awesome! I killed it. It made my day totally coolieo!"

"Huh nothing like you expected huh Em?" Edward asked sitting in front of me with a laughing Bella.

"How long were u sitting here?" I asked. "We just sat down I figure you would hear Bella's Breathing and now her laughing." He Explained. That was Mike's. I informed him in my head. "Oh I know." He told me. "Does she?" I asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Unicorn!' I heard Bella say then she started to laugh so more.

"When she is a vampire I'm getting her back!" I huffed then walked away!


End file.
